Butterfly
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Taito A butterfly, caught in a storm of romance..


Title: Butterfly  
  
Genre: Digimon  
  
Pairing: Taito  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Digimon. If I did, we'd all be seeing more Taichi and Yamato action. And...just more Tai and Yama, really...lol.  
  
Notes: I realized I haven't written anything Digimon related lately. So...here's one!  
  
Summary: "It's like the rain's washing away all these feelings, and I'm just a butterfly in the wind to it."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato Ishida would have nothing to do with 'The Plan', No amount of pleading from Hikari Yagami could change his mind. 'The Plan' would have to have been the stupidest, most immature thing he'd ever heard of; something Taichi would have thought up. The sort of thing Taichi would go on and on about, over how it was the perfect plan.

Actually, now, it was beginning to sound rather appealing.  
  
Yamato listened intently as the two fourteen year olds chatted aimlessly. His brother and his brother's girlfriend. His brother and his best friend's little sister. His brother and- well, lets end that trail of thought for now. "Oh, Yama, it's the greatest idea in the world!" Hikari stated, as Takeru brought a bowl of popcorn into the living room where the three sat. "But it's not." Yamato stated firmly, and Takeru rolled his eyes. "Why not? If you don't want to, you can just say no, instead of making fun of the plan." Yamato laughed at this. "It's a stupid plan." He stated, calmly reaching behind Hikari to get his can of soda.  
  
The plan went as follows:

1.Get Taichi alone.

2.Get Yamato to announce undying love.

3.Yama and Tai live happily ever after.  
  
It was a simple enough plan. It would even be simple to pull off, if not for the fact that Yamato was more then positive that Tai wouldn't understand if he just up and proclaimed his love to him. That was giving the brunette a little more credit then deserved. "Yes, well, Tai's stupid, so doesn't that work out somehow?" Hikari asked, and Takeru snickered. "This...is true." Yamato stated, and Hikari smiled. "There, see? Perfect plan, or what?" Yamato rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright. Lets do it."

------------------

Meanwhile, Taichi was at the new coffee shop, Sunshine Dew, with some of his teammates from soccer. "Hey, shorty! Grab some straws while your up!" Yukito Umari, the captain of the team, head senior jock, called, as Tai went to get himself another cappuccino. "Yeah, yeah." Tai muttered, grabbing said straws as he walked by. "Yagami, I must say, those were some good moves you pulled out there." Merrik Olsen, a American exchange student, stated, as Tai sat back down. "Yeah, real good. Listen, guys. I've got to go pick Hikari up from the Ishida's. I'll see you guys Monday, alright?" the group of older teens nodded and waved, some calling their farewells, as Tai lifted his bag from the chair and made his way to the door. Placing a hand on the cool glass of the coffee shops door, he peered through the window at the soft rain falling from the sky. 'Like an angel crying.' He thought, pushing open the door and stepping into the rain soaked streets. Hopefully, it wouldn't be pouring by the time he reached the Ishida residences.

-------------------

"Wow. It's really raining, Takeru. Maybe I should take a cab. Tai will probably have forgotten I was even over here, knowing him." Takeru laughed. "Ah, you know he loves you, no matter how forgetful he is." Takeru joked, leaning forward to plant a simple kiss on Hikari's lips. "Of course he does; he's obligated." Hikari stated, giggling. Takeru laughed. "Here, I'll take you home. I've got to go that way to get to my house anyways, yeah?" Hikari smiled. "Gee, it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your girlfriend and it would be a nice thing to do." Takeru laughed. "Of course not." The two got their belonging's together and waved to Yamato.  
  
"Take an umbrella, you two." Yamato called, and Hikari grabbed the one from his coat rack to take with them. "See ya, Yama!" Takeru called, as he closed the door behind the two. Yamato shook his head, smiling, and went into the kitchen to make some microwavable popcorn. 'If Tai likes me, and we agree to date, what would the reaction at school be? Would people flip out? I mean, they didn't when Jyou and Koushiro came out, but that might be different. They aren't as popular as me and Tai...' Taking the plastic off of the popcorn bag, he placed it in the microwave and set the timer. 'And what if he rejects me? I mean, it's a possibility.' The microwave dinged, and he sighed, taking out the bag and pouring it into a bowl. 'I'll just have to see.' He brought the bowl into the living room, and settled down to read some.

-----------------------

Tai was soaked. He was nearly at Yamato's apartment; so there was no use hurrying along. He sighed as another car drove past, spraying him with cold, muddy water from the street. 'Great, this is just how I want Yamato to see me; muddy and looking like a drowned rat.' His hair hung in his face, obscuring his view of the sidewalk slightly. He'd stashed his bag under his shirt at first, hoping that it would protect his bag and his gear form the rain.  
  
Unfortunately, the rain had soaked through his t-shirt, and his bag was soaked as well. As he reached the crosswalk, he pressed the crossing button, eyes traveling down the road to look for cars. When the little man declaring he should walk forth appeared, Tai wasted no time heading across the street. As he neared the middle of the road, headlights fell on him, and he spun around, eyes wide. A car was speeding towards him, probably thinking no one would be out in the storm, and even though his mind had froze, Tai's body took action, throwing itself onto the sidewalk as the car sped by. Staying seated on the ground to catch his breath, he glanced up, eyes following the lights as the car disappeared down the road.  
  
'Lunatic! I could have been killed!' he thought, then realized that he knew that car. 'That was Yukito's car!' Pulling himself up, he shook as much water from him as he could. He'd have to talk to the senior Monday about that. He sighed, and continued his walk toward his best friends house.  
  
He hoped, in a tiny section of his mind, that Hikari had already gone home, and that he could just take a warm shower at Yamato's and then curl up beside him to watch a movie. As much as he would have liked to just admit to the blonde that he liked him a lot, more then a friend; he knew he couldn't. Yamato was popular beyond his own fame, he had fan girls all over Japan. If he found out his best friend was in love with him...

-----------------------------

Yamato was surprised when there was a knocking at his door. "Hold on!" he called, marking his place in his book and standing up. Only a crazy person would be out in this storm; and Yamato was pretty sure he didn't know anyone too crazy. Opening the door, his eyebrows raised as he noted who, exactly, had been crazy enough to brave the storm.  
  
"Taichi Yagami, get in here. You look like a drowned rat." Laughing, he pulled his friend into the apartment. Tai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought I might look like that. Is Hikari still here?" Yamato shook his head as Tai took off his soaked and leaking shoes. "Wet, are we?" Yamato asked, finally cracking up. Tai made a face. "Just a little, Yama. Did you know it's raining?" Both broke into laughter.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you something warm to wear and you can go get the shower ready. Want to stay here tonight? Might be easier then walking home." Tai grinned. "Aw, Yama. And miss out on that fun filled lightning storm? I don't know..." Yamato frowned. "There's lightning now? I hadn't noticed." Tai nodded at the sound of thunder. "Yup" he stated, and Yamato's frown deepened. "Tai, you shouldn't have walked here in a thunder and lightning storm. It's dangerous!" Tai shrugged. "It didn't start until I was more then halfway here, Yamato. Chill. And I got here safe and sound!" Yamato shook his head, and Tai took a step forward only to be stopped. "No way are you tracking mud and water through this place. Dad would kill me. Strip down." Tai sighed, but stripped his soaked shirt off and handed it to Yamato.  
  
Yamato noticed Tai was shivering. "Geez, Tai, are you cold? Frig, you must be frozen! Hold on, I'll get you a blanket until you get into the shower." The blonde disappeared for a moment, returning with a large fleece blanket. "Thanks, Yamato." Tai said, through chattering teeth. Yamato smiled, and Tai surrendered his pants and socks. "You can keep the boxers on, unless their really soaked too." Tai nodded, and the boxers joined the rest of his clothes, blanket pulled tightly across his body. Yamato laughed. "Man, you really were soaked! Here, you go sit in the living room on the couch. There's a few blankets in there if you need them. I'll go put these in the dryer and then run you a warm bath." Tai nodded, and Yamato opened the door to head down to the laundry room.  
  
When Yamato returned to his apartment, he could help but laugh at Tai. The brunette had pulled all four blankets from the couch and sat in the midst of them all, wrapped up and looking like a sushi wrap. "Cold, Tai?" he asked, and Tai nodded. Yamato went off to start the bath, and Tai reached over to eat some of Yamato's popcorn.  
  
"Hey! That's my popcorn!" Yamato called, from the bathroom. Tai's eyes widened and he dropped the piece of popped corn in his hand back into the bowl. "What are you, psychic?" the soccer player called, peering around. Yamato laughed, coming out of the bathroom to lean against the hallway wall so he could watch the tub and see Tai at the same time. "No, I just know you way to well. Scavenger." Tai stuck his tongue out at Yamato, who grinned. "Come on, you're bath's almost done. I still don't know why you're so soaked; your boxers should have stayed dry, Taichi." Tai frowned. "I was sitting in a puddle for a few minutes, that's probably why their soaked." He stated, standing up and making his way to Yamato. Yamato raised and eyebrow. "Sitting in a puddle? May I ask why?" Tai looked at him a moment. "Yukito almost ran me down, so I had to throw myself to the sidewalk. It was crazy...I don't think he saw me." Yamato looked at Tai worriedly. "Are you okay? Geez, he shouldn't have been driving in that rain!"  
  
Tai sighed, making his way into the bathroom. "Yeah, well...I'm okay, don't worry. Just a few scraps and a soaked ass." Yamato frowned, but followed Tai into the bathroom anyways. "Well, if you're sure...do you want anything to eat?" Tai grinned. "When don't I?" he asked, and Yamato chuckled. "This is true. Okay. You bathe; I'll cook. How's that sound? Stir fry?" Tai nodded, and Yamato left, closing the door behind him. Tai let the blanket fall from his body and slid into the water, happily excepting the warmth of the water. "Ahhh....."

---------------------------

Half an hour later, both teens sat on the couch, happily eating their supper. Tai wore an old t-shirt of Yamato's and Yamato's gym sweatpants, the clothes a little big for him, as Yamato stood a good few inches taller then him. "Damn you're short, Tai." Yamato stated, eyeing how the brunette could wrap his feet up in the extra cloth of Yamato's sweats. "I am not. You're just abnormally tall." Tai tried. Yamato laughed. "That's a lie and you know it; you're one of the shortest people in our grade!"  
  
Tai frowned, putting his empty plate on the coffee table and turning to face Yamato. "Am I really?" he asked, seriously. Yamato nodded. "Uh huh. I think you're going to be the same height as Kou soon, Tai. He's due for a growth spurt." Tai sighed. The saddest thing about that, he mused, was that he himself had just gone through a growth spurt; he was barely reaching five three. "Man, I'm short!" he cried, flopping back down on the couch against Yamato. "Yama, will you still love me if I shrink to be two inches tall?" Yamato grinned. "Tai, I'll love ya even if your two millimeters tall. But I wont love you if you don't put away your dish." Tai laughed. "Alright, I 'spose I could deal with that." He stated, pulling himself up and grabbing his plate and Yamato's as well. "Don't bother getting up, Yama; I can do it." Yamato gave him a skeptical look. "You? Do the dishes? I don't think I trust you, Yagami." Tai faked a hurt look over his shoulder. "Aw, that hurts, Yama." He stated, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Besides, you made dinner, the least I could do is clean up." Yamato rolled his eyes. "Right. And I should trust you...why again?" Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know what, Yamato? I think I love you. Arrogance and all." Yamato looked up sharply as the sound of the sink drowned out anything Tai might be saying. Getting up, he went to the kitchen, neatly reaching over Tai to turn off the tap.  
  
"Do you mean it?" He asked, gaze steady on Tai. Tai looked at him, then at his shoes, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Yes." Yamato tilted Tai's face up with two fingers, and smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Anything else either might of said was lost in the kiss, simple and sweet. When Tai pulled away, he just smiled, Placing a hand on Yamato's neck to keep him from moving.  
  
"Have I mentioned my love for these rainstorms lately, Yama?"  
  
------------ --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

A/N: Okay. That was so sweet, it hurt. Well, R&R and I'll see to writing maybe a sequel.


End file.
